Usuario discusión:Brunoar
Archivo:FelicesFiestas!.png --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 01:52 24 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Bienvenido! Esta es la página de discusión de Brunoar, administrador de la Wiki de Glee en español. Si quieres decirme algo, puedes hacer click en el botón de "Dejar un mensaje" y con gusto te contestaré a la brevedad. ¡Saludos gleeks! Puedes ver los 50 mensajes de discusión antiguos dejados en esta página aqui Relaciones oye te quiero ayudar en lo de las relaciones: kurt y blaine qe dices??Giooviss 01:24 29 sep 2011 (UTC)giooviss :¡Claro! Eres libre de hacer todas las ediciones que quieras en la wiki. Ya que te interesan las páginas de relaciones, puedes solicitar unirte al Proyecto Relaciones. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 01:29 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Geraaardv18 Muchas Gracias por la Bienvenida... Cuando sepa algunas cosas tratare de editarlas y colocarlas, mmm Es bueno ser un Glee-Adict, Saludos Geraaardv18 :Me alegro de que te hayas sumado a esta comunidad ^^ Cualquier duda que tengas, puedes preguntarme cuando quieras, aqui o en el chat. Recuerda firmar tus mensajes en páginas de discusión presionando el botón http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb42563/skins/common/images/button_sig.png --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 01:36 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Firma Gracias Lean por la firma! Está de pelos..! Nos vemos.. Camsay - ''Mi Página de Discusión'' 18:55 29 sep 2011 (UTC) 05:00 29 sep 2011 (UTC) :La firma no se ve bien... Hacé lo siguiente. Andá a Especial:Preferencias y en la parte de la firma fijate que la opción " Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático)" esté activada ;) --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 15:32 29 sep 2011 (UTC) ::Te gustó ahi? ^ Camsay - ''Mi Página de Discusión'' 18:55 29 sep 2011 (UTC) :::¡Muy bien! Ahora si, genial --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 19:11 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Borrar Página HOOLA COMO SE BORRA UNA PÁGINA?? CHAOO :* <3 <3 Faabytaa... Mii Dscusión 22:16 1 oct 2011 (UTC) :Los usuarios no pueden borrar páginas. Si crees que una página debería ser borrada, puedes decirme a mi o a cualquier otro miembro del Staff de la wiki indicando cual es dicha página. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 22:26 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola, como puedo ponerle una imagen a la página de la canción Songbird??? TheGleekMoy 14:11 4 oct 2011 (UTC) TheGleekMoy TheGleekMoy 14:11 4 oct 2011 (UTC) :Para añadir una imagen, en primer lugar tienes que subirla utilizando la página Especial:SubirArchivo. Luego, en la página de Songbird, en la parte donde dice |imagen= 300px, debes sustituir el nombre de la imagen (en este caso "Songbird.jpg") por el nombre de la imagen que subiste, que es la que quieres poner. No borres el "300px", ya que eso le indica el tamaño de la imagen, y un tamaño mayor o menor que 300 píxeles deformaría la Plantilla:Infobox Cancion. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 14:32 4 oct 2011 (UTC) : Listo! Gracias 1 Mes de espera para Glee Oie... mas bien esto es una consulta... x qe hay que esperar 27 días para el proximo episodio? Geraaardv18 02:54 5 oct 2011 (UTC) :Es que en Estados Unidos van a emitir un especial de su nuevo show, "The X Factor", y además es la serie mundial de Baseball... --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 13:33 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Brunoar, si es posible, por favor conectate al chat que tengo cosaa para preguntarte y sacarme las dudas! : Gracias.Camsay - ''Mi Página de Discusión'' 20:32 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Propuesta "Lugar de Origen" en Infobox ¡Hola! Bueno, tengo una sugerencia, pero solo aquí se me ocurrió ponerla. Es sobre las plantillas de infobox de personajes. Es que se me ocurría que un "parámetro" que sería bueno de poner sería "Lugar de Origen", ya que aplicaría bien a varios personajes, como a Sunshine, Rory, Quinn y Sam, que en realidad no son de Lima, Ohio. Bueno, es solo una sugerencia, la puedes rechazar si quieres. Hasta luego ^w^ Mori Asakura 02:15 9 oct 2011 (UTC) :¡Angie, la verdad que es una muy buena idea! Ahora mismo modifico las infobox para agregar ese parámetro. Además, quisiera decirte que para la próxima, las propuestas o sugerencias que tengas puedes colocarlas en la página WikiGlee:Propuestas. Esta vez yo agregaré tu propuesta alli. ¡Saludos y gracias! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 14:20 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Quiero editar la página "Paralelos y Coincidencias entre Temporadas" Hola. Bueno, hace unos días que quería seguir editando, busqué si existía esta página en español, y cuando comporbé que sí, vi que no la podía editar, aunque realmente me interesa hacerlo. Parece que está bloqueada. Lo que observo es que tiene algunos errores, le falta actualizarse y hay muchos más paralelos que se pueden agregar. He estado trabajando con el mismo artículo en la wiki en inglés, así que para mí sería fácil editar esta. Espero me des la oportunidad de ayudar con esa página ^w^ Mori Asakura 20:32 13 oct 2011 (UTC) :Ahora ya puedes editarla ^^ --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 20:41 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Presente (Camsay) Brunoar, le pedi a una user de la wiki en Ingles que hiciera estos logos para mi, para vos y para Maldi.. Tal vez para usarlos de avtar de la wiki.Contienen el nombre de usuario y la canción para audicionar del fanfic. : :D Camsay - ''Discusión'' 17:37 15 oct 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|199px Firma personalizada Como uno puede personalizar su firma? Faabitaa... Mii Dscusión 18:01 17 oct 2011 (UTC) :Lo que tienes que hacer es insertar códigos de colores, fuente y lo que quieras en tus preferencias. Por ejemplo, mi firma es así: BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 18:11 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm English ☂cσυятєѕу σƒ тнє gℓєє ƒαιяу вяєєzу☂ Camsay Bruno, dos cosas: La primera: Hay dos paginas con el mismo contenido ya que la primera la cree yo hace un tiempo, y luego le cambiaron el nombre. El caso de (It's Not Easy Being Green---> Bein' Green) Ahora están las dos paginas: *http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Bein%27_Green *http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_Not_Easy_Being_Green Chequea vos con cuál te quedas. SEGUNDO: Acabo de banear a un usuario de IP anónima por publicar y editar cosas de contenido sexual en las páginas Relación:Kurt y Rachel y Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl. Después te paso unas capturas de pantalla que prueben lo susodicho. : Saludos... Camsay - ''Discusión'' 05:19 23 oct 2011 (UTC) : :: Genial Camsay, muchas gracias. En cuanto a Bein' Green, lo cambié yo, porque "It's Not Easy Being Green" (que ahora redirige a Bein' Green) es el nombre de la canción original de Plaza Sésamo, pero esa no es la versión que harán en Glee, sino que la que van a hacer en la serie es el cover de Frank Sinatra, que lleva el nombre de "Bein' Green". El tema del baneo al usuario, comparto totalmente tu desición, ya que está terminantemente prohibido el contenido sexual no solo en esta wiki, sino en todas las wikis de wikia. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 15:00 23 oct 2011 (UTC) :: 'Buenas!' Chequea si te gustan los comentarios personalizados que le hice a los administradores! Sino se pueden quitar faciilmente! O cambiarlos como mas guste... Saludos Camsay - ''Discussion'' 16:10 12 nov 2011 (UTC) :Me gustaaaaaaaaa *-* --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 23:35 12 nov 2011 (UTC) 'RE:Bienvenido' Ok lo tendre en cuenta :D Gracias por la bienvenida xd --Koomp 19:15 12 nov 2011 (UTC) : Espero que te la pases genial aqui :D --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 23:35 12 nov 2011 (UTC) FANFIC A New Direction Perdon por la demora, pero este es el primer episodio del Fic, espero sea de tu agrado. [[User:Co0kiitho0|'Co0kiitho0']] Something About Baby You And I 06:53 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Eltotox1234 Infobox Hola Brunoar, necesito saber como haces las infobox?, por que tengo una wikia de mi Fic, y no se como hacerlos, me podrias ayudar? De Antemano Gracias ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión 00:51 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Eso intente la otra vez, pero no pude, dice algo asi: Infobox:canción. ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión 19:35 16 nov 2011 (UTC) : Toto, simplemente puedes copiar las plantillas infobox de aqui y listo ;) --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 02:23 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Imagen en Infobox ola :) commo agrego una imagen al infobox del proyecto relaciones??? Kareen 6 17:34 20 nov 2011 (UTC)kareen_6 :Simplemente debes colocar 300px en el campo de imagen de la infobox =) --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 18:52 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Necesito tú ayuda para crear una páguina llamada Relación: Tina y Mike. Si sabes como crear una páguina así, por favor avísame en mi páguina de discución, el problema es que no se como crear una páguina y quería aportar mi granito de arena con esta páguina a la wiki Gracias, solo había podido encontrarla en el wiki en ingles Canciones Infobox Hola Brunoar, tengo una duda, al poner una infobox en la que ya cantaron en Glee y en The Glee Project, se podria poner doble imagen? Ejemplo: Ah! y lo de The Unitards lo saque de Mash-Off, cuando Will habla con Shelby sobre que competirán juntos en las seccionales, y en la wikia de Glee en Inglés. [1] Saludos! ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión 22:31 21 nov 2011 (UTC) :Recuerda que esta wiki es sobre Glee, no sobre The Glee Project. Sin embargo, si ponemos los artículos sobre The Glee Project porque el reality es una extensión de la serie. Aún asi, la prioridad (en las canciones por ejemplo) es siempre para lo que sucede en la serie, por lo tanto, la imagen de la infobox de canción siempre debe ser de la presentación realizada en Glee. :En cuanto a lo de The Unitards, no me refería a eso. Ya sé que competirán contra el coro de Harmony en las Seccionales, pero lo que yo te preguntaba es de donde sacaste la información de que ese coro está conformado por todos los Aspirantes a NYADA. Yo creo que en realidad deberíamos dejar un artículo separado para los aspirantes y otro para el coro. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 23:57 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola BRUNOAR! Necesito discutir algo con vos, por acá o por Facebook. Gracias Camsay - ''Talk'' 00:00 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Doble página con mismo contenido Hola, soy Angélica ^w^ Disculpa, hay un problema de dos páginas con el mismo contenido. *The Unitards *Unitards Ya revisé y si están marcadas como dos páginas diferentes, aunque, como ya mencioné, tienen el mismo contenido. No sé cuál vayas a borrar. A todo esto, debo preguntar, ¿No fue algo apresurado cambiar el nombre a "Unitards" en vez de quedarse un poco más como "Aspirantes a NYADA"?. No soy de leer muchos spoilers, así que no sé si el nombre ya es oficial o solo es rumor, pero sí me parece algo apresurado cambiarle el nombre si aún no se ha dado en la serie. Bueno, solo pasaba para informar ^w^ Mori Asakura 02:24 22 nov 2011 (UTC) :Muchas gracias por tu aviso. Efectivamente, ya noté ese error, y se lo planteé a quien renombró la página de Aspirantes a NYADA. Actualmente estamos discutiendo con los demás miembros del Staff que hacemos con esas páginas. Gracias! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 02:54 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Staff Tengo una duda,ya que tengo 12, y la edad para ser usuario es de 13, el proximo año me puedo postular de nuevo??? Ya que vi el perfil de Maib!, y el tiene 13 y ya es burocrata. ;D SALUDOS! ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión 19:40 24 nov 2011 (UTC) :Si, después del 24 de Agosto de 2012, ya puedes realizar tu postulación, y el staff discutirá si se necesita un nuevo administrador o no. Por el momento, por ejemplo, no solo que no se necesitan nuevos miembros en el Staff, sino que además uno de los administradores va a ser retirado del Staff. Pero bueno, quizás el año que viene si necesitemos a alguien mas, nunca se sabe. ¡Gracias por tu interés! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 21:28 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Disculpas Hola Brunoar, te vengo a pedir disculpas anticipadas sobre lo de los capitulos The Proposal ,Giving Up y Forever en sus respectivas Infobox, es que no se porque no marca el enlace hacia el capitulo anterior y siguiente. Saludos ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión 17:43 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Crisis: AYUDA D: Brunoar, disculpa, lo que sucede es que quise añadir algo a la pagina de la relacion de Kurt y Blaine, agregando un hipervinculo a la pagina de la cancion Perfect, pero cuando grabe la pagina no se que pasó que solo aparecian codigos D: no se que hacer, disculpa en serio por eso. --Juanka54-- DUDA: una consulta es... es que en mi fanfic hago y relleno la ficha del episodio, pero siempre al subir la imagen salen unas palabras arriba y abajo entonses... la duda es como subo la imagen sin qe salgan esas letras?, ojala me respondas... Geraaardv18 :Es que la Infobox de Episodio es diferente a las demás. En la Infobox de Episodio basta con colocar el nombre del archivo de imagen y listo, sin incluir Archivo:blabla,etc --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 21:19 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Actores Secundarios Hola... una pregunta. ¿No es necesario que tambien haya la categoria de Actores Secundarios o Actores Recurentes?' '''bueno es una simple pregunta... espero que siesque si es necesario creen esas categorias. saludos desde Ecuador. Isra 19:56 5 dic 2011 (UTC) :No creo que sea necesario crear esas categorías para los actores. Existen categorías para de personajes secundarios y recurrentes. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 21:19 5 dic 2011 (UTC) capitulo: hola :) lo que pasa esque existe una pgina de un capitulo de glee que se llama (o en la pagina solo tiene como nombre) '''we '''y pienso que deberian borrar esa pagina ya que no tiene contenido ni se sabe si de verdad es un episodio de glee, se trata de la página '''Episodio:We' Kareen 6 :Gracias por informarme. Ya he borrado esa página. We es uno de los nombres posibles para ese episodio, pero aun no hay nada confirmado. Otra cosa, recuerda firmar tus mensajes en páginas de discusión siempre! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 01:07 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Logros Hola! te quería preguntar ¿ como se personalisan los logros? graciasPamegleek 23:36 5 dic 2011 (UTC) :Ese es un aspecto que solamente pueden modificar los administradores. Por el momento no crearemos logros personalizados, pero es algo que muy probablemente haremos en el futuro. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 01:07 6 dic 2011 (UTC) 'Episodio:We' Hola Bruno, soy Co0kiitho0, el motivo del mensaje es xq han vuelto a crear la pagina del episodio We, pero han incluido informacion que esta muy fuera de lugar, xq "habla" de q Quinn qiere algo sexual con finn, luego incluye a Rachel, Britt y Santana. X cualqier motivo le dejare mensaje a Camsay y MaldadPura. Esspero q se deshagan de ello pronto. Saludos All I want for Christmas, is You... :Gracias por avisar Co0kiitho0. Ya tomé las medidas correspondientes, la página ahora está protegida para que solo usuarios registrados y con cierta antigüedad puedan editarla, asi evitamos que esto suceda nuevamente. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 21:11 6 dic 2011 (UTC) dato :) hola :) creo que hay un capitulo de glee que se llamara "spanglish" ''en el cual sera el que saldran ricki martin & gloria estefan pero lo que paa es que aun no se despues de que episodio se publicara pero se que se hara un mash-up de livin la vida loca/conga. te queria avisar para que ustedes vieran si iban creando la pagina o no Kareen 6 21:33 6 dic 2011 (UTC)kareen_6 http://www.clubgleek.com.ar/ espero y que la informacion sea util :) Resumen de Episodio Hola!buenas noches,quisiera saber cuando tendran el resumen del episodio de ayer 06/12?190.78.89.112 02:47 8 dic 2011 (UTC) :De hecho lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo :) --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 03:56 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Do you hear what I hear? Está duplicada la página, por lo que creo que deberias borrar esta Do You Hear What I Hear? ya que es la que está menos completa en comparación con la otra. Saludos Tzukishiro 19:44 8 dic 2011 (UTC) :Hecho. La página fue renombrada a Do You Hear What I Hear?, la que contenía menos información fue borrada, y la otra ahora redirige a la correcta. Gracias por el aviso. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 21:23 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Contador Hola Bruno viendo los mas visitados de wikia entre a este wiki a ver la información de una canción de mi banda favorita y arregle algunas cosas como la traducción, pero veras vi en su portada una plantilla de contador reversivo y en una wiki donde estoy estan buscando una asi, me gustaria que me facilitaras el codigo y me dijeras si hay que poner algo especial en mi wiki para que funcione como un codigo en Mediawiki o cualquier otra cosa, esta genial tu wiki, SaludoossDariel lopez 10:05 10 dic 2011 (UTC) :Dariel, eres libre de copiar la Plantilla:Portada: Cuenta Regresiva para ponerla donde tu quieras. No necesitas ningún código mediawiki especial, ya que el contador utiliza flash, y este está incluido en los códigos básicos de wikia. Puedes modificar a tu gusto los atributos de diseño de la plantilla, como los colores de fondo, sombra, borde, etc. Y por cierto, hay un error con tu firma, la cual no se muestra correctamente.--BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 13:48 10 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Ok gracias Bruno ya he experimentado con el codigo y nada funciona ya tengo activado el Javascript, pero en las wikis donde pongo el codigo no funciona y no se me ocurre nada de como arreglarlo, a lo de mi firma es que la tengo global 15:39 10 dic 2011 (UTC) :::Si quieres puedes pasarme el link a la wiki en cuestión y quizás pueda ayudarte =) --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 15:43 10 dic 2011 (UTC) :::Bien este es el wiki, disculpa las molestias y si quieres que lo discutamos en vivo ven al chat de esta wiki y hablaremos 15:53 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Listo Oye Bruno ya esta, por eso te pregunte si necesitaba un codigo Mediawiki, en el Common.js se encontraba ya esta listo al parecer se te olvido que se necesitaba ese codigo, muchas gracias por todo y disculpa las molestias. Saludooss 16:02 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Jayson Blair No sé que onda está página.. esta vacia y antes tenía información de un reportero estadounidense... bueno, te aviso para que se borre. SaludosTzukishiro 04:32 11 dic 2011 (UTC) :Camsay ya se encargó de borrarla. Gracias por el aviso. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 15:44 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Santa Claus Is Coming To Town Tengo duda sobre el sacar a Samuel de la ficha... ya que el canta en la version completa y en todas las fichas se ponen todos los solos, incluidos los que solamente se ven en la versión completa :Pero este es un caso especial, ya que aun no se conoce el nombre del personaje de Samuel Larsen en la serie. De todas formas, en la sección de Curiosidades se especifica que Samuel también la canta. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 02:09 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Conectate al chat de acá o a Facebook ASAP [[User:Camsay|''Camsay ♥]] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk!']] 18:05 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Consulta Mi principal duda es si puedo hacerme cargo del personaje de Rory Flanagan, estas ultimas semanas he estado yo editanto la informacion de el y todo, no es por nada pero me gustaria hacerme cargo, en el caso de que no haya inconveniente, desde ya muchas gracias y bueno estamos en contacto... Geraaardv18 01:29 16 dic 2011 (UTC) :Teniendo en cuenta que el usuario que estaba listado como encargado de ese personaje no ha estado casi nada activo en su tarea de Encargado de Personaje, y que tu haz hecho la gran mayoría de contribuciones para mantener el artículo actualizado y ordenado, te nombro a ti como nuevo encargado de Rory Flanagan. Recuerda mantener el artículo de este personaje actualizado con la información de los últimos episodios. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 03:06 16 dic 2011 (UTC) : OOOh!! Encerio muchas Gracias, ya veras como hare bien mi trabajo de encargado y pues nuevamente gracias ;D ''Geraaardv18'' We Found Love y Moves Like Jagger Hola Bruno, te queria avisar que las dos canciones que fueron filtraadas son falsas. Las canciones van a estar en los episodios, pero aun no han sido lanzadas, por lo tanto borre los videos.. Lo se porque estando en la otra wiki, los admin y beauros estuvieron complicados con los usuarios que spameaban los videos.. Saludos [[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] 00:46 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Review Hice otro review del neuvo episodio, hace algunos dias pero me acabo de acordar que tenia que decirte que si lo podias poner en la pagina principal c: HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 08:05 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Merecera baneo? Hola Bruno, sabes que viendo la actividad reciente, un usuario (Pedrorocks009) empezo a poner comentarios ofensivos hacia Maldy en el Bajo el Reflector: Extraordinary Merry Christmas, me preguntaba si podrias tomar riendas al asunto y castigar y/o advertir a este usuario? SALUDOS! [[User:Eltotox1234|''This Is History About Control,]] My Control 18:14 19 dic 2011 (UTC) : '''Hecho!' [[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] 19:26 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Pagina Especial Hola, te vengo a molestar de nuevo..lo que pasa es que ya que tenemos una pagina de coincidencias entre temporadas podria haber asi como en otras wikis que no son de glee una pagina especial de Curiosidades pero antes te tengo que consulttar a ti ¿puedo hacer esa pagina?? KurtGaGleek :Me temo que no. Las Curiosidades deben añadirse como sección en el artículo de cada episodio. Para hacer eso, debes editar la página del episodio y agregar Curiosidades . Si se trata de curiosidades sobre un personaje, se aplica lo mismo, pero en el artículo del personaje en cuestión. Una última cosa: no olvides firmar tus mensajes en páginas de discusión. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 02:11 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Encargada de April Rhodes bronoar soy barbara barbra berry ,lo mas posible que creas es que soy nueva pero no es asi.Veras es que ya estaba registrada (era barbra berry) pero por error cerre mi cuenta. Cuando hice otra no pude ponerme barbra berry por que no lo acetaba y me cambie a mi nombre actual pero lo que me preocupa es que ya no sea la encargada de april rhodes por tener otro nombre ,por eso te recuerdo que debes cambiar los encargados de personajes y poner mi nombre en el nombre de april rhodes :Hecho! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 16:38 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Duda edición Barbara barbra berry ~hola soy barbara barbra berry quiero saber com editar la pagina de canciones que glee deberia cantar porque aunque ya estoy registrada cuando quiero editar la pagina dice que esta bloqueada para no editarla por favor dime comoBarbara barbra berry 03:04 22 dic 2011 (UTC) :Debido a numerosos ataques de vandalismo que sufrió esa página, el staff decidimos protegerla para que los usuarios no registrados y los usuarios nuevos no puedan editarla. Si bien tu ya estabas registrada hace más tiempo, esta cuenta de usuario que tienes ahora es considerada por el servidor de Wikia como "nueva", por eso aún no puedes editarla. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 13:10 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Concurso? Hola Bruno! ¿como va todo? Bueno, he visto en la Wikia de Inglés que hacen concursos sobre 'mejor cancion masculina', 'mejor pareja', etc. Me preguntaba, ya que estamos a fin de año, si podriamos hacer algo como eso... (Si se hace, quiero ayudar) Espero respuesta ;) SALUDOS! [[User:Eltotox1234|''This Is History About Control,]] My Control 16:38 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Ah! y si no quieres hacerlo tu, lo puedo hacer yo? (Desde mi Blog) :Me parece una muy buena propuesta. Mañana mismo contactaré contigo y lo organizamos juntos =) --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 03:18 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Staff Hola, me postulé para el Staff de la Wiki, ya pasaron unas semanas y no me dieron respuesta. Espero que puedas revisar esta página y ver si me aceptan. Usuario:Pamegleek :Tu solicitud ha sido respondida. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 03:18 23 dic 2011 (UTC) La página de Encargados de Personajes Hola ^w^ Bueno, estaba viendo la página de Encargados de Personajes, y noté que '''Sam Evans' sigue en la categoría de personajes que ya no aparecen. Nada más una observación. Hasta luego ^3^ Mori Asakura 03:38 23 dic 2011 (UTC) :¡Tienes razón! Ya lo corregí, muchas gracias por tu observación y aviso =) --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 03:53 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad! Bueno, como lo dice el titulo vengo a saludarte y a desearte lo mejor, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo... [[User:Eltotox1234|''This Is History About Control,]] My Control 14:45 23 dic 2011 (UTC) :¡Muchas gracias Toto! Los mejores deseos para ti tambien y para toda tu familia! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 16:01 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Diseño concurso Hola (De Nuevo), estuve haciendo los diplomas o premios para poner en los/as ganadores de cada categoria, y me salio algo asi.Archivo:Awards.png Obviamente el personaje y el fondo se van a ir cambiando dependiendo de los ganadores.... Buen, eso era, ojala te haya gustado y si necesitas algo me lo dices. SALUDOS! [[User:Eltotox1234|''This Is History About Control,]] My Control 18:15 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Re:Contacto Ahi envie la solicitud... [[User:Eltotox1234|''This Is History About Control,]] My Control 18:23 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad Digamos que Toto dejo escapar un poco de espiritu navideño de mi frio corazon de Grinch y monstruo inmisericordioso de la wiki, asi que les dejo a todos ustedes un pequeño obsequi de gratitud.. Espero que les vaya muy bien a todos ustedes y pasen unas felices fiestas! Con cariño.. el Grinch, digo [[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] 19:22 23 dic 2011 (UTC) ! thumb|left|500px Feliz Navidad 700px HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión''']] 19:46 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Happynavidad.jpg ¡Feliz Navidad! Archivo:Mori_asakura_navidad.jpg